Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Automated controls continue to be integrated into systems that have traditionally been entrusted to human operator controls. For example, long distance flights are being entrusted to auto-pilots on an increasing scale; operation of building maintenance systems, e.g., climate control, is being entrusted more to automated control systems; and even the task of parallel parking of some current high-end automobile models is being surrendered to an automated system.